


Someone special

by DeadByJune



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Moomins (Mumintroll | Moomins), Moominvalley (Mumintroll | Moomins), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, a little philosophical, just very pure, sound advice from Snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadByJune/pseuds/DeadByJune
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin have a conversation on the bridge down in the valley, and come to an important realization.





	Someone special

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote after being inspired by someone very special to me and a roleplay I had. It’s fairly short, but I feel good about it, so I decided to share it because I think it contains some very important life advice that I wish I could depart on everyone! I hope you will enjoy reading it.

“I don’t understand why people like to fight so much,” Moomin said to his friend one summer day. They were sitting on the handrail of the bridge together, quietly watching the river.  
“What do you mean?” Snufkin asked him, a little surprised.  
“Sometimes people try to hurt each other on purpose. I do not understand why. Can’t they just be friendly and calm, and settle their differences over a cup of tea? I am sure that would make it much easier to solve their problems. When I have a problem, I always talk to you.”  
“They must have never tried fishing,” Snufkin mused out loud, taking a thoughtful drag of his pipe. “When nothing is going right, I like to sit down at the side of the lake and cast out a line. I’ve never had a problem that fishing didn’t solve.“   
"Even if the problem is that there’s no fish?” Moomin asked.  
“Many people go fishing all their lives without knowing that it isn’t fish they are after.” He smiled, glancing off into the distance with a knowing look in his eyes. As if he knew something Moomin didn’t, and perhaps that was the truth.   
“Isn’t that the principle of fishing?” Moomin watched him as he calmly smoked his pipe.   
“I don’t know. Is it really?” He locked gazes with him as he sent over a playful wink. “I like fishing as much when I don’t catch anything as when I do."   
Moomin sighed. "I would find that rather frustrating… I think I like to have my efforts rewarded."   
"Expectation is the root of all heartache.” Snufkin shrugged slightly, blowing out a puff of smoke.   
“You look so peaceful when you’re fishing. But the quiet… I think it’s just not for me. It always makes me a little sad. I think I would like to try and catch something.” Moomin shifted around a little on the handrail of the bridge, staring down into the water.   
“That is quite alright, Moomin,” Snufkin replied as he slowly closed his eyes. “I tried very hard once but I didn’t take to it. It was so stressful, expecting myself to live up to that kind of expectation. I think it is better to be surprised than to be disappointed. Some days I catch something, and some days I don’t. Wouldn’t it be boring to always succeed at everything? We would never experience the thrill of getting truly lucky."   
"I guess so…” The little troll mumbled pensively. “But when you’re bad at everything you try, it doesn’t feel so good either."   
"But,” the wanderer started calmly, “you can only be bad at something if you compare yourself to others. Comparison is the thief of joy. The only person you should try to be better than, is the person you were yesterday.” He smiled, opening one eye to glance aside at him. “And I think you are very good."   
"Good? Good at what?” He perked up, looking his friend in the eye.   
“Good at being you."   
"Oh… Thank you…” Moomin shyly looked away with a blush blooming on his cheeks, earning himself a chuckle from the vagabond. “I think you’re quite good at being you, too."   
"Oh me,” Snufkin exclaimed. “Oh me, oh my, oh Mymble! Then it must be so, that we are very special people indeed. I bet there is only one of us. Only one of us in the entire world!"   
"What a joy that is, and how lucky I am,” Moomin sighed out happily, taking Snufkin’s hand in his own as they watched the water flow by together. “To be loved by someone so very special.”


End file.
